This half-time, one year research program comprises three biometric studies of human fertility. First, in collaboration with the Cholera Research Laboratory, Dacca, Bangladesh, is a mathematical investigation of three contraceptive acceptance strategies. Second is an investigation of temporary separations as a determinant of marital fertility. A third study treats the responses of fertility and infant mortality to changes in lactation behavior. In all three projects one or more probability models are developed and applied.